The Onsen
by yaoi-princess1011
Summary: Kakashi takes team seven to an Osen for three days to rest after a hard mission. Too bad our favorite golden haired ninja dosen't want to relax and along with a cetain raven things are bound to get stemier than inside the bath. This is a yaoi. boyXboy R
1. Why Him?

The Osen chapter1: **Why him?**

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go my first fic let alone yaoi. Okay this is a Sasunaru fic, and no I don't own the characters. The only thing this poor starving writer owns is the story plot and I don't get paid for this. There's a little Sakura bashing, like one comment… or a couple: 3. I apologize to the Sakura fans because personally I'm not. Just ignore the comment if you don't like it...!!!

**Sasuke****-17  
****Naruto****-16  
****Sakura****-17  
****Kakashi****-32  
**  
**actions  
() My little comments  
//Thinking**

After a difficult A-rank mission Kakashi decided to take the group to an Onsen for three days to recuperate. Unfortunately Naruto's never ending energy doesn't need time to recuperate and he's getting quite restless, much to the annoyance of his other teammates.

"**Naruto! **Quit jumping around all over the place your giving me a headache."

"Aww...Sakura-chan I can't hold still! Kakashi-sensei please don't make us go to a stupid Osen, there's nothing to do! Can't we please go on another mission?"

Kakashi peeking over his perverted book.  
"Naruto wouldn't you like to relax after such a hard mission? You injured yourself badly last time you need to rest or you'll overwork yourself."  
Naruto had received a large gash going down his right arm while guarding a daimyo involved in an assassination plot... OK Back to the future...err story. Sorry I couldn't resist, lame I know but I just couldn't resist

/They don't know the wound healed up completely not even an hour after I got it thanks to that stupid fox/ Naruto thought bitterly.

"Heh, It's the baka's own fault if he had been paying attention to what he was doing he wouldn't have gotten injured."  
Even though Sasuke said this he had been scared out of his mind for the dobe when he saw all the blood gushing from the blonds' arm.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke! And no Kakashi-sensei I don't need rest I'm completely fine-starting to whine now- I want to go on a Mission! Not to some stupid Onsen for three days! I'll be bored to death!"

"Naruto not everyone has that 'special ability' of yours to be completely fine after completing an A-rank and being injured. The rest of us need time to recuperate and besides--We're here."

The group walked up to a large bathhouse. From the out side you could see but just barely see the tip of the Hokage faces far off to the east, other than that there was nothing but forest as far as the eye could see.

"Well let's all be on our best behavior, he looked pointedly at Sasuke and Naruto, and try to enjoy ourselves."

Once inside the Okami directed them to their rooms. Unfortunately this Onsen is both very popular and very far away from the main part of Konoha so by the time the group made it there it was quite packed. To be more specific there were only three rooms left.

Kakashi insisted on having a room by himself saying he had some important reading to catch up on. Knowing his habits the teens questioned him no further. Sakura suggested sharing a room with Sasuke but the idea was instantly rejected by both Sasuke and Kakashi. That left only one room. Naruto and Sasuke immediately started arguing on who would get the room to the point that they were about to come to blows. Kakashi, who was annoyed by the bickering, decided to intervene.

"Quiet both of you, there's only one room so you will both share it." He said this last part with so much finality that neither boy dared to object. When he was almost at the threshold of his room he finally turned back to the blond and raven that were both sporting what could only be described as pure comical expressions, he smiles at them though it's hard to tell through the mask.

"You two shouldn't forget to enjoy yourselves this Onsen is famous among lovers for its wonderful hot springs!"

They didn't get what he meant by the 'lovers' bit but they decided to let that part slide, because either way their sensei was already walking into his room muttering about reading his new 'Special Edition' volume of Icha Icha paradise and getting in some 'recreation'.  
(You should know what he means by 'recreation' unless your unbelievably naïve, in which case you probably shouldn't be reading this fic anyway. If you are I'll still give you a hint it has some thing to do with his hand and possibly a few toys.)

Sakura also left for her room saying that she needed her 'beauty sleep'(don't bother waking up, **Bitch. Sasunaru 4-ever!!! **XP) to stay as pretty as possible for her Sasuke-kun, at the mention of his name with that suffix Sasuke inwardly shivered. After blowing Sasuke a kiss which he promptly dodged she went into her room.

Only Naruto and Sasuke were left in the hallway. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a questioning look on his face.

"So what do we do now dobe?"

Naruto looked at him and then rolls his eyes out of annoyance.

"We'll isn't it obvious? I guess this means we're roomies.

With a look of annoyance on both their faces they both went into their room. They instantly went pale as soon as they closed the door and turned on the lights. The same thought went through both their heads

/What the **Hell! **It's bad enough we have to share a room but this is too much. /

They thought this because not only did they have to share one room but also...one bed! (Ha! tremble in fear of the all powerful author mwahahahaaaaa! XP) Both boys snapped out of their daze and turned to each other with a murderous glint in their eyes and then turned away with a humph and said at the same time though desperately feigning indifference.

"Well I may have to share a room with you but that doesn't mean I'm sharing the bed. I'll take the bed and you can have the floor for all I care."

As soon as this was said needless to say all **Hell **broke loose.

"What do you mean you'll take the bed and I'll take the floor you bastard?!"

"Shut the fuck up you baka! I'm the oldest so I get the bed."

"Only by a few months you asshole and just because you older doesn't mean that I have to listen to a word you** FUCKIN' **say!"

"You wanna fight for it then jackass!"

Just then Kakashi poofed right in their room screaming.

"Shut up both of you! You're interrupting my reading time I can't finish!" (Author smirks)

"But Kakashi-sensei you made me and Sasuke-bastard over there share the room but there's only one bed!"

"Well, seems like your both gonna have to share it...Seeing them both open their mouths to protest he then adds that's an order."

With a mischievous wink he then poofs back into his own room to get back to his book and who knows what else! Once he's gone both boys looked at each other this time it was Sasuke who turned away with a humph and said

"Well I'm going to the bath so I won't have to spend time with a baka. It might be contagious."

"Well I'm going to the outside bath so I don't have to spend time with an asshole!"

They both left the room to go to the two separate baths.

**From Naruto's POV**

On the rocky out cropping of the outside bath filled to overflowing for a waterfall effect to the lower outside baths.

/This is kinda relaxing. I didn't know my muscles were so stiff. But that still doesn't change the fact that it's boring as hell around here! I know! Tomorrow I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if I could train in the forest. /

Content with this thought he leaned against the side of the bath and with a sigh as he submerged himself under the warm relaxing water.

**From Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sitting in one of the private baths was fuming over his current predicament.

/Why the hell do I have to be stuck with that baka for three days? Not only that we have the share the same bed! At this Sasuke blushed I wonder how he feels about us staying together in such close quarters...WH-Why the hell do I even care! It's not like I even like him!...Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache! /

He leaned against the tub and closed his eyes.

Both boys returned to their room about an hour later. Neither looked at each other as they took off their yukatas and pulled on what they were planning on wearing to bed. When they finally did turn to look at each other they both stared in silence. Sasuke blushing was finally able to yell out

"What the hell are you wearing baka!"

Naruto turning his head says indifferently

"I always sleep in just my blue boxer and your one to talk when you're only wearing boxers also!"

"It's just out of habit! I forgot that I would be sharing the room with you." said Sasuke who was blushing a deep crimson

"Well whatever just because your here don't think I'm gonna sleep any more uncomfortable Sasuke-bastard!"

With that Naruto shut off the lights and jumped into bed. While Sasuke was still deeply embarrassed at the thought of sleeping next to Naruto with barely any clothes on, and vice versa, he still climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. Naruto slept on top of the covers but was soon shivering because it can get quite cold at night he then also slipped under the covers. Neither boy was facing the other but after a while their eye lids felt heavy and they both soon fell asleep.

Early the Next Morning

Sasuke wakes up with a start. He had been having a weird (more like wet) dream about Naruto. 

_**Dream Flashback**_

He and Naruto had been training in the forest together when Naruto tripped and landed flat on his face. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little bit.

"Nice one loser! I'm sure you'll become Hokage in no time thanks to your wonderful foot coordination."

Sasuke had been fully expecting to hear him yelling a rude comment back at him. Much to his surprise, Naruto didn't say anything at all. He simply walked over to him leaving only a few inches between them. Sasuke blushed when he realized how close they were but not only because of that, Naruto was taking off his shirt revealing toned abs and beautifully tanned skin. Sasuke able to compose himself enough to sputter out

"Wha...What th-the HELL do you think your doing baka?!"

In response Naruto embraced Sasuke, pressing his warm body against his. Naruto looked up at his face gazing deeply into deep obsidian eyes, blushing lightly on his beautiful almost androgynous face.

"I love you Sasuke! I always have! I want nothing more than to be with you!"

With that said Naruto pressed his lips against a very shocked Sasuke's. The shock lasted every bit of two seconds however before Sasuke began to kiss Naruto back passionately. Licking Naruto's lips vying for entrance which Naruto willingly gave. Their kiss grew more and more heated as Sasuke delved deeply into Naruto's mouth fighting for dominance which he quickly won. Not long into their activity Sasuke felt himself becoming hard, Naruto felt it too and in response ground his equally aroused body against Sasuke's.

A gasp of pure pleasure escaped their lips; it was like a switch clicked on. Naruto allowed his hand to roam all over Sasuke's body touching, tugging, and grasping him possessively. Sasuke had never felt anything like this before. Naruto's hands moved lower and lower until they were inside Sasuke's pants. Sasuke began to moan when he felt fingers that didn't belong to him wrap around his length. Naruto began to stroke him torturously slow up and down. Between moans Sasuke's mouth began saying things of its own accord

"Na-uh...Oh Na-Naruto I...I love..."

At that moment Sasuke realized what he was about to say and woke up.

Sasuke sitting up in bed

/Why the **HELL** did I have a dream like that for! And of all the people in the world why did it have to be with that idiot! /

The image of Naruto and himself kissing pops up in his head. Blushing he touched his lips before shaking his hand to clear his mind.

/No way do I like that loser, just because he's hot... **AH**! There's no way I just referred to him as hot. **NO WAY!** /

Sasuke then noticed that he was warmer than he should be and that there was an extra leg between his own. He looked to the side and saw Naruto stretched across the bed one leg dangling over the edge and the other draped over his most sensitive area; needless to say Naruto was spread out in a very sexy way. All this was unknown to Naruto who was still sleeping comfortably. Sasuke was about to shove his leg off him roughly until he noticed the soft bulge in the middle of his boxers marking where his manhood is. Sasuke visibly gulped.

His eyes soon started to drag ever so slowly over Naruto's sleeping form. He gazed from Naruto's full, bitable lips down to his throat which he thought would look so much more prettier covered in hickies to his chest and almost feminine yet decidedly muscular stomach and then once again resting on his clothed cock. As Sasuke stared in awe at such beauty his own member became hard for real this time. Looking down at his black boxers when he felt the fabric become tighter he gasped when he saw the noticeable tent in his boxers.

/There's no way that little shit is the cause of-of that! (Boy is someone in serious denial --)There's no.../

Just then Naruto moaned a little bit in his sleep and placed a hand on his chest. Sasuke who snapped out of his musings by the soft yet sensual noise blushed a soft magenta. He then began to edge even closer to Naruto. He reached down and slowly began caressing his inner thigh moving slowly upwards, reveling at the way the muscles twitched under his soft fingers.

/I...I can't help it. I need to touch that amazing body of his and... and it's his own damn fault for sleeping like that and if it wasn't for that damn dream I wouldn't even be doing this!...**DAMN IT!/  
**  
He knew he was just making up excuses for himself. Sasuke's hand continued its journey up Naruto's thigh. It caressed higher and higher up, he was almost at his target: Naruto's boxers.

Unfortunately for Sasuke while in the middle of his * cough* questionable *cough* activities Naruto started to wake up...

**TBC**

Well that was chapter one of my first Sasunaru fic. Let me know what you think and if I get enough reviews I'll continue writing. Definite yaoiness in the next chapter and some fluff, angst, tons of pervertedness, and realizations.

Will Sasuke get caught?! And will there be a happy ending for our fav couple? **R&R  
**  
Until then...

**Later XP**


	2. I didn't mean it! New found feelings

The Osen chapter 2: **" I didn't mean it!" New Found Feelings and A Sorrowful Misunderstanding**

The Osen chapter1: **Why him?**

_(flashback)_

/There's no way that little shit is the cause of-of that! (boy is someone in serious denial --)There's no.../

Just then Naruto moaned a little bit in his sleep and placed a hand on his chest. Sasuke who snapped out of his musings by the soft yet sensual noise blushed a soft magenta. He then began to edge even closer to Naruto. He reached down and slowly began caressing his inner thigh moving slowly upwards.

/I...I can't help it I need to touch that amazing body of his and... and it's his own damn fault for sleeping like that and if it wasn't for that damn dream I wouldn't even be doing this!...DAMN IT!/

He knew he was just making up excuses for himself. Sasuke's hand continued its journey up Naruto's thigh. It caressed higher and higher up, he was almost at his target: Naruto's boxers.

_(End Flashback)_

**Chapter 2 begin...**

"Nn..." said Naruto furrowing his eyebrows.

His eyes started to flutter and Sasuke began to panic. He jumped up and with a speed only a shinobi (or a scared pervert about to be caught, in this case he's both) could achieve he ran into the room's private bathroom. Each room is equipped with a private bathroom and a small shower And quickly locked the door just as Naruto's eyes fluttered open. ( Che, lucky bastard --)

"Hn... Oh it's morning already." said Naruto groggily but then chippering up

"Oh yeah!- Sasuke could just picture the big dopey grin on his face- I'm was gonna ask Kakashi-sensei if I could go training in the forest today!"

Sasuke heard Naruto jump out of bed, rush to throw on some clothes, and a short string of curses as he bumped into random things. He then heard a pause as Naruto spoke

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun went?... Wah! Sakura-chan's habits must be starting to grow on me!"

After that Sasuke heard Naruto rush out of the room. Now alone Sasuke enters the room blushing slightly

/'Sasuke-kun'...Naruto had called me 'Sasuke-kun'. It sounds so cute when Naruto says it. Wait ...No! This can't be happening! Not with Naruto. **NOOO!** Why that idiot! What is it about him that makes me like him so much! Ugh...I gave myself a headache again! I'm going to take shower.

**In Naruto's own little training ground away from the Osen**

"Ha!"

Seven shuriken land with a low thud near a drawn on bulls-eye in the center of a tree.

"Damn! I still can't hit the bulls-eye. Sasuke-bastard would have made them all hit dead center."

Naruto got so frustrated that he ran up and punched the nearest tree. Splinters embedded themselves in his hand. Naruto winced when he looked down to see blood oozing from his wounds. He quickly plucked out the splinters before his wounds closed up.

/That damn fox...Well at least he's useful for something every now and then. Unlike that Sasuke! raising his voice up to a girly pitch "Sasuke, Sasuke" that's all anyone ever talks about! No one ever acknowledges me! Well that's all gonna change because I'm gonna get stronger WAY stronger than Sasuke-**BASTARD**!/

Reaching this resolution Naruto began to train all of his skills with renewed vigor muttering under his breath over and over "I will beat Sasuke, I will beat Sasuke!"

**Sasuke wandering the forest**

Sasuke took to wandering around looking for Naruto. He had no problem making up an escuse to be looking for him to tell to Kakashi.

/I still can't believe he fell for it so easily./ (like he had any reason not to believe it .Dumbass--)

**Thinking Back**

"Ka-Kakashi where's Naruto?" mentally kicking his own ass for stuttering

The perverted nin looks up from a new volume of Icha Icha paradise (Damn, how many of those things dose he have?)

"Hmm...he said something about training in the forest, but why are you interested in him? Sasuke blushed and began to sputter (he misunderstood what he meant)

"Who-who says I'm interested in that idiot! I'm not! I couldn't care less about that little twerp!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Well then why are you looking for him?"

Sasuke quickly realized his mistake and tried to cover it up

"Because I'm bored and figured sparring with him might keep me mildly entertained."

"Fine, he said that he was going to train in the forest, but he didn't say which part of the forest he was training in so I suggest that you look for his chakra signature.

**End**

/Well I wish he could've given me a little more of a hint as to where I could find my dobe...What the hell! My...MY!!!!! Ugh I can't deny it anymore I must be slightly attracted to him...Oh fuck it all, I must be gay! But just gay for him cause all I can think about is him! Naruto with his sexy lips, Naruto with his adorable face, Naruto with his tight and perfect ass...FUCK! I'm getting hard just thinking about it...

"Hyah!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Ha!"

"Hey that's Naruto's voice."

Sasuke ran over to where he heard Naruto yelling. He peeked around a tree and nearly died of blood hemoraging caused by his massive nosebleed. There before him is a shirtless Naruto breathing heavily. His muscles, not huge while not scrawny were ripling and glistening with sweat. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from wimpering in pleasure at the sight presented before him.

"Hyah!"

Naruto makes a run at the tree ahead of him and lands a powerful kick to it's side scattering bark everywhere. Despite the alluring site of a shirtless Naruto in front of him, Sasuke was in awe at Naruto'e strength and finesse. Finally fed up with hiding, Sasuke walks out from behind the tree.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto barely acknowledges him being there, he makes another run for the tree.

"Hey BAKA!!!"

Caught off guard by Sasukes loud outburst he trips and falls flat on his face.

/Oh my kami! This must be a sign!/

Sasuke then decides to play this out just like his dream hoping it'll end the same way.

"Nice one loser! I'm sure you'll become Hokage in no time thanks to your wonderful foot coordination."  
Naruto stood up and walked quickly up to Sasuke.

/Yes!Yes!YES!!,it's all going perfectly. Soon those wonderful lips will be pressed against mine, our bodies will be melding together. Oh kami I'm getting hard!/

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke was blushing a deep magenta. His hands were twitching barely able to keep from grabbing the blond.

/Oh Naruto...please hurry. I want you so badly! I'm not sure I can hold myself back much longer. I just wanna throw him on the ground and ravage him right here and now!/

"Sasuke..."

Naruto moves even closer to Sasuke and brings his eyes up to look at him right in his ebony eyes.

/Here it comes/

Sasuke bends his head foward ever slightly and puckers his lips so slightly that his movements aren't even noticable.

/Yes he's about to...

"Sasuke you...ASSHOLE!!"

Naruto punched him right square in the face. Sasuke caught off guard flew right into the nearest tree and slumped down to the ground. Sasuke looks up shocked and slightly confused.

( I don't me to be rude but I must ask...Are you **FUCKIN' RETARDED**!! what the **hell** did you think was going to happen?! You know what I already know never mind...Don't give me that death glare, hey put down that kunai **STOP!!** Or I'll make it so you don't get** LAID**!!!...heh,i knew you'd see it my way. "hn,Bitch" ... . . )

"Na-Naruto?"

"You jerk! You fuckin' Asshole! I **HATE**you! Your always fuckin' bashing my dreams you have no idea how fuckin' hard I work to keep up! Kami your such a **PRICK**!"

Sasuke stood up his face red fighting back tears.

/Naruto hate me?/

/Is Sasuke's face red? He looks like he's about to cry. I better get ready for a fight./

Naruto braces himself for an attack. Sasuke's shaking now. He turns and bolts through the trees. Naruto relaxed and stared at the back of the retreating raven dumbfounded.

/What's his problem? And why'd he let me get close enough to attack him any way? He never let's his guard down, he's been acting strange lately./

With a shrug Naruto went back to training.

"Naruto hates me? He **hates **me!" Sasuke said over and over to himself from his perch in a tree. Sasuke began hugging his knees to his chest.

"Why?"

"Why dose he hate me? I know I teased him about becoming Hokage but...I always do that don't I? Then why? Naruto had never told me he hated me like that before, he probably really meant it this time. I-I love him. I can't deny it anymore. I fell for that baka maybe...maybe **I'M** the real baka."

Sasuke curls up on his perch and the tears soon come

("**WHAT**!!! you bitch! Why am** I **crying like a little bitch! Your gonna **Pay **for this!!!" Sasuke wait a minute! Look I'll make it up to you I promise you'll get some amazing sex before the stories over. "Hn" hee I knew you'd REALLY see it my way this time.)

It's almost midnight when Sasuke returned to the room after a long soak in the private bath, Naruto still didn't come back yet.

" Naruto must still be training or...lowering his voice to almost a whisper ...he doesn't want to see me."

With a sigh Sasuke slips into bed and falls asleep while trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

Naruto comes in at about one after taking a bath, he's exhausted!

/I shouldn't have used so much chakra. I've been frustrated ever since Sasuke caused me to lose my temper,...but now that I think about it; it really wasn't his fault I was so angry. I just took it out on him because I felt like I wasn't getting any stronger. looking down at the sleeping form below him I should apologize./

Naruto reached down to shake Sasuke awake but stopped when he saw the dry tear streaks on his face.

/Wa-Was he crying? Oh man I know my words were cruel and his reaction was weird, but I didn't think he would cry. I could never hate Sasuke. I-I've been in love with him for years now but could never tell him. Not because he's another boy it's cause I know his dream of reviving his clan, even though I can get pregnant thanks to Kyuubi. He probably wants to continue his clan with some girl, maybe Sakura? ( Eyah! No way! Not while I'm author she won't!) Oh, I don't give a damn anymore. he's lying I just don't want to ever see him cry.../

Naruto crawls over to the sleeping raven and slips under the cover. He propped himself on one elbow and leans over Sasuke. He then gets even closer until he's hovering right over his ear and whispers ever so softly "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Naruto has the emence urge to kiss him but decides against it claiming that it wouldn't be right. ( Sasuke sure didn't think so this morning) Naruto lays down and snakes his arm around Sasuke' mid-section he then nuzzles his face into the pale back, sighing contently with a soft smile on his face he soon fell asleep.

**TBC**

Well that's it for chapter two and sorry for not updating sooner, but I had final exams to take. Yay!! I'm finally gonna be in high school! Okay I'm a warn you now just like I promised Sasukes the next and probably final chapter will most definitely have smut in it so I may have to up the age rating. It'll also have fluff angst and some foul language. I probably wont be able to put up the final chappie until late cause I'm being carted away **( BY FORCE) **to a dumb summer camp so I hope this will appease you all for now ! But on the bright side (I can't believe I wrote that --) I'll probably have a couple of new stories for you all and perverted smirk I'll be sure to practice writing steamier yaoi scenes. Well that's all for now until next time...

...**Later XD**


End file.
